Noivo
by Nati Miles
Summary: Katsuki tinha a mais plena certeza de que amava Ochako mais do que tudo em sua vida. Tornar-se o melhor era realmente seu sonho, mas de que valeria todo o esforço se não tivesse a mulher de sua vida ao seu lado? [Continuação de Namorado]
1. Noivo

**Hello, hello! Eu disse que viria com uma pequena continuação de namorado and here it comes.**

 **A música é Love Someone, do Jason Mraz. Quando penso em casamentos e pedidos sempre me vem ela na cabeça. Acho muito fofa e combina com o momento.**

 **Sem mais delongas, lhes apresento um Bakugou super fofo e ainda mais apaixonado, HASIEHSHSAHSAE.**

* * *

 _ **And it's like an awakened dream  
As what I've been wishing for is happening  
And it's right on time**_

Havia chegado o grande dia. O dia em que eles pisariam na U.A. pela última vez. A classe 3-A estava reunida no jardim após a cerimônia de formatura. Após 3 longos anos, consideravam uns aos outros como uma grande família – principalmente por terem que conviver sob o mesmo teto por mais de 2 anos. Talvez por isso a maioria dos estudantes estavam tão emocionados.

Momo chorava copiosamente enquanto era consolada por Shouto, que afagava seus cabelos carinhosamente. Mina e Eijirou conversavam com Kaminari e Jirou, contando animadamente sobre como iriam dividir um apartamento no centro da cidade a partir daquele dia. Perto deles, Midoriya timidamente segurava a mão de sua namorada, enquanto conversava com sua família: os Asui.

Em um dos cantos do jardim, era possível ver duas famílias que aprenderam a conviver e a se gostar graças ao relacionamento dos filhos. Os Bakugou e os Uraraka conversavam animadamente, juntamente com o casal de formandos. Por mais que Katsuki estivesse tentando ao máximo prestar atenção na conversa dos pais, sua cabeça dava voltas e mais voltas em outros assuntos. Ochako havia percebido que o namorado não estava bem, pois ele estava começando a apertar levemente sua mão.

\- Ei, Katsuki – ela o chamou baixinho, mas o suficiente para que ele pudesse ouvi-la e se virar para encará-la. – Está tudo bem?

O loiro sorriu para a namorada e acenou que sim.

Se quando entrou na U.A. tivesse sido informado de que iria se apaixonar por uma garota como Ochako e acabariam em um relacionamento sério, ele com certeza mandaria a pessoa para a puta que pariu – e a explodiria, lógico. Diria que isso só o atrasaria e seria apenas mais uma distração em conseguir se tornar o melhor herói.

Mas não era assim que funcionava realmente.

Desde que começaram a namorar sério, Katsuki sentia-se ainda mais motivado a ser o melhor herói que pudesse. Queria fazer Ochako sentir-se segura e protegida com ele – apesar de saber muito bem do que ela era capaz e que poderia se virar sozinha. Mas o que mais queria era que ela sentisse orgulho do homem que estava ao seu lado. E graças a ela, ele vinha se tornando cada vez melhor.

Katsuki tinha a mais plena certeza de que amava Ochako mais do que tudo em sua vida. Tornar-se o melhor era realmente seu sonho, mas de que valeria todo o esforço se não tivesse a mulher de sua vida ao seu lado? E desde que esse pensamento começou a lhe ocorrer, começou a passar noites em claro pensando se aquilo era o melhor a se fazer, afinal ainda estavam acabando o ensino médio.

Sabia que eram jovens ainda, mas queria ter certeza de que Ochako gostaria de passar o resto de sua vida ao lado dele tanto quanto ele gostaria disso. E é claro que Kirishima e Ashido foram consultados e ameaçados de serem explodidos se contassem para alguém o seu plano de pedi-la em casamento no dia da formatura.

\- Vamos, Katsuki? – a garota perguntou o puxando de leve, fazendo com que acordasse de seus devaneios.

O plano inicial era os dois almoçarem com alguns amigos para comemorar a formatura e depois o loiro os levaria para o parque, onde juntaria coragem e soltaria a proposta. Ele era uma pessoa que conseguia pensar em planos e os seguir, o que o fazia sempre estar no mínimo três passos à frente do inimigo.

Mas quando o assunto era Ochako, ele se via fazendo as coisas mais impulsivas.

Como agora, que ele havia começado a puxá-la para o lado oposto do restaurante e rumava para o parque.

\- Katsuki, aonde estamos indo? – ela perguntou confusa. – Você não quer mais almoçar com o pessoal?

\- Foda-se esse almoço. Eu preciso fazer uma coisa e precisa ser agora.

Ochako confiava sua vida ao namorado, então sabia que ele provavelmente tinha seus motivos para estar desviando do caminho. Sabia também que não adiantava discutir com ele, pois era o maior teimoso que já conheceu. Então a garota apenas se deixou levar e ver aonde acabariam.

A morena ficou ainda mais confusa ao perceber que chegaram no parque que havia ali perto. Continuaram andando até que chegaram a um local um pouco mais afastado, onde só havia os dois.

\- O que viemos fazer no parque? – ela perguntou se virando de frente para o namorado.

\- A gente meio que começou aqui, então achei que seria legal e você gostaria mais se estivéssemos aqui.

\- Bom, isso é verdade. Vir aqui me deixa feliz, mas foi apenas para isso que viemos?

\- Continua sendo impaciente e insistente pra caralho – ele disse sorrindo.

Ochako conhecia o namorado suficiente para perceber que esse sorriso dele dizia que ele estava escondendo alguma coisa. Katsuki sentia a coragem se esvair de seu corpo, então passou a mão carinhosamente pelo rosto da morena e a puxou para um beijo leve, o que fez com que recuperasse um pouco da sua coragem. Ao se separarem, pegou nas duas mãos da namorada e ela estreitou os olhos na direção dele, cada vez mais desconfiada de suas atitudes.

\- Bakugou Katsuki... – ela o chamou começando a ficar impaciente.

\- Pára de ficar assim e me ouve, cara redonda – ele disse revirando os olhos.

Ela fez um biquinho de brava ao ouvir aquele antigo apelido que ele ainda usava de vez em quando, normalmente quando ela estava brava e ele queria a provocar.

\- Você sabe que eu não sou o melhor com as palavras, mas estou tentando fazer o que posso – ele começou respirando fundo. – Você sabe que eu te amo mais do que tudo nesse mundo, certo? – ele perguntou e ela assentiu. – Eu me sinto mais leve quando estou com você, não sei explicar direito, mas desde que começamos a namorar eu me sinto mais feliz a cada dia. Sinto que sou capaz de tudo, porque você está sempre ali torcendo por mim. Eu faria qualquer coisa por você, desde que colocasse o sorriso que mais amo no mundo nesse rosto redondo que mais amo no mundo – ele sorriu amavelmente enquanto acariciava a bochecha de Ochako.

Ela quis bater nele por falar novamente do seu rosto redondo, mas achou melhor não quebrar o clima. Sabia que era realmente difícil Katsuki se expressar com as palavras, ele era muito mais de expressar seu amor com atitudes. Claro que ele dizia que a amava todos os dias, mas era muito raro ele fazer alguma declaração como a de agora – na verdade, contando essa, era a terceira vez que ouvia uma declaração tão aberta e sincera dele.

\- Você é a minha primeira namorada e eu espero que seja a última também. O que eu quero dizer... É que eu ainda tenho o sonho de ser o herói número um, mas eu quero alcançar isso ao seu lado.

A garota sentiu o coração bater muito mais rápido ao perceber o rumo que aquela conversa estava tendo. Sentiu o rosto esquentar e as mãos suarem tanto que achou que logo Katsuki perceberia também. Seus olhos se arregalaram completamente ao ver o que o garoto fazia agora: Bakugou Katsuki, ainda segurando suas mãos, estava se ajoelhando.

\- Cacete, isso é mesmo muito difícil... Ok... – ele respirou fundo novamente. – Acho que você já entendeu o que eu estou tentando fazer aqui, mas... Uraraka Ochako, você quer casar comigo?

A morena sentiu o mundo parar. Ela estava ouvindo corretamente? Sentiu lágrimas se formarem em seus olhos, embaçando levemente sua visão. Tinha o desejo de passar o resto de sua vida com Katsuki, mas sempre achou que eles começariam morando juntos, como o casal de amigos, e se casariam apenas quando estivessem mais velhos e em uma situação financeira melhor. Mas o loiro a pegou de surpresa, como sempre fazia.

\- Seria interessante obter uma resposta e poder me levantar, sabe – ele resmungou com um leve tom irritado.

\- Eu... Sim... – ela respondeu, sentindo sua voz falhar e as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto.

Katsuki se levantou sorridente, pegando a caixinha que estava todo esse tempo escondida no seu bolso. Abriu e colocou a aliança no dedo de sua agora noiva o mais delicadamente que conseguiu, beijando sua mão em seguida.

\- Pode não ser o anel mais lindo ou o mais elegante do mundo, mas...

\- É perfeito – ela sussurrou sorrindo, admirando a aliança em seu dedo.

Realmente não era a mais elegante, mas a pequena e delicada pedra vermelha que havia nele a fazia se lembrar dos olhos que amava. E havia sido justamente esse o motivo pelo qual Katsuki havia escolhido aquela. Ochako literalmente pulou nos braços do noivo e o beijou apaixonadamente, sentindo-se a mulher mais feliz do mundo naquele momento.

\- Eu sei que acabamos o ensino médio agora – ele começou a falar novamente, com ela ainda agarrada ao seu pescoço. – Mas nós podemos juntar dinheiro desde agora e planejar tudo com calma. Fazer um casamento na praia, aconchegante e com todos que gostamos, como você quer.

\- Mas como é que você... Oh, já entendi porque a Mina veio me perguntar sobre casamentos um tempo atrás – ela disse relembrando da conversa que havia tido com a amiga. – Ela realmente estava muito estranha, me fazendo todas aquelas perguntas sobre casamento. Eu já estava achando que era ela quem estava planejando casar com o Kirishima.

Katsuki sorriu vitorioso. Não precisaria explodir nenhum dos dois amigos, afinal eles haviam cumprido com o combinado de recolher informações da Uraraka e manter o segredo. E para melhorar, a mulher que mais amava havia aceitado se casar com ele.

O loiro não conseguia pensar em uma palavra melhor para descrever o que sentia no momento do que pleno. Poderia dizer com toda a certeza que o dia que começaram a namorar foi um dos mais felizes de sua vida, mas esse estava sendo ainda melhor.

Ele não sabia se isso era possível, mas sentia-se ainda mais completo.


	2. Marido

**Heeeeeeey, pessoas lindas do meu coração :B  
Finalmente eu consegui finalizar o segundo e último capítulo. Por enquanto, a saga de Namorado acaba por aqui mesmo.  
Agradeço do fundo do meu coração a todos que têm lido, favoritado e comentado. Vocês fazem meu dia mais feliz :B**

 **Só queria dizer que... Juntar dinheiro para conseguir casar: the struggle is real D: HSAUHEIUEHSAIEUAHEIUSHA**

 **Espero que gostem!**

* * *

 _ **And it's wonderful to be giving with my whole heart**_  
 _ **As my heart receives your love**_

Ochako abriu os olhos lentamente. A luz que entrava pela janela do quarto era quase cegante, em sua opinião. Piscou diversas vezes para se acostumar com a claridade e tentando se lembrar de quem era aquele quarto extremamente chique. Ouviu batidas na porta e uma voz conhecida lhe chamava, perguntando se estava acordada.

\- Estou acordada, pode entrar – respondeu sentando-se na enorme cama de casal.

\- Bom dia, noiva! – Momo lhe cumprimentou, empurrando um carrinho com o que parecia ser seu café da manhã. – Hoje é o seu dia mais que especial! Você tem que relaxar, se alimentar bem e ficar linda para dizer "sim" – ela dizia animada, lhe servindo um dos seus chás.

\- Obrigada, Momo – a morena lhe sorriu gentilmente. – Como estão as coisas lá fora?

\- Você vai amar a decoração! As flores chegaram agora há pouco e o jardim já está começando a ficar lindo! Eu sinceramente achava que seria uma combinação estranha rosa com laranja, mas devo admitir que ficou mais bonito do que eu imaginava... – Momo colocou a mão no queixo, como sempre fazia quando começava a divagar.

\- Sério mesmo? – a morena pareceu ainda mais animada e correu para a enorme janela que dava vista para o jardim.

Era possível ver diversas pessoas andando para lá e para cá com flores, cadeiras, vasos e outros objetos de decoração. Ochako sorriu ao ver como realmente estava tudo ficando maravilhoso, graças à amiga.

A morena e Katsuki estavam se esforçando para juntar dinheiro e conseguirem se casar, mas já fazia quase 4 anos que o pedido havia sido feito e ainda não estavam nem perto de conseguir pagar pelo casamento. Eles já haviam conseguido comprar uma pequena casa e se mudado, mas era difícil pagar por ela e juntar dinheiro. Por mais que o loiro se destacasse cada vez mais como herói, ainda havia uma longa caminhada para se tornar o melhor de todos e Ochako estava começando a se destacar agora como heroína de resgate.

Além disso, os preços para o casamento pareciam subir a cada vez que pesquisavam, o que desanimou a morena por muitas vezes. Foi então que Momo gentilmente ofereceu o jardim de sua mansão para ser palco do casamento deles. A amiga ainda ofereceu os serviços de seus empregados – o que quase causou um desmaio em Ochako, quando ficou sabendo a quantidade de pessoas que trabalhavam na (agora) Mansão Todoroki.

Assim, o casal aceitou a proposta e pode planejar o casamento – apesar de Katsuki ter reclamado de ter que aceitar ajuda de Shouto.

E agora, olhando tudo aquilo pela janela, Ochako sentia um frio na barriga e uma vontade de chorar de emoção e alegria. Não era o casamento na praia que sonhava quando mais nova, mas seria perfeito apenas pelo fato de estar se tornando real.

Ouviram um barulho vindo do corredor e ao se virarem para a porta, viram Mina, Tooru, Asui e Kyouka entrarem no quarto, todas muito animadas e afobadas com o grande dia.

\- Atenção, garotas! – Mina falava em um megafone. – Começar a "Operação Casamento"!

A garota cor de rosa fez um sinal com a mão e todas começaram a abrir as malas que só então Ochako havia visto que estavam carregando. Quando percebeu, o quarto estava com maquiagens, escovas, acessórios e esmaltes para todos os lados. A morena piscou rápido algumas vezes, sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

\- Vamos deixar você tão linda que o Bakugou vai chorar de emoção – Tooru disse rindo, enquanto fazia Ochako sentar-se em uma cadeira.

\- Considere um presente das melhores madrinhas que você poderia ter – Asui completou.

Ochako sorriu, segurando ainda mais a vontade que já estava de chorar.

 **xxx**

O tempo estava passando mais rápido do que Ochako gostaria, o que a deixava cada vez mais ansiosa. Já estavam todas prontas, pois haviam se ajudado para se arrumar, e ela já estava nos toques finais, mas não conseguia deixar de conter o nervosismo.

\- Eu tô atrasada?

\- Se você perguntar isso mais uma vez, eu juro que enfio esse lápis no seu olho – Kyouka disse enquanto terminava de maquiar a amiga, que fechou um zíper invisível na boca. Em poucos minutos, a garota dos fones se afastou sorridente. – Pronto, pode ir conferir.

A morena se levantou rápido da cadeira e correu para a frente do espelho. Seu cabelo, que agora estava um pouco maior do que era antes, estava preso em um delicado coque e enfeitado com um flor. A maquiagem era leve, mas Kyouka havia feito um ótimo trabalho em realçar sua beleza. E o vestido... Um lindo tomara que caia pelo qual havia se apaixonado desde a primeira vez que viu.

Ochako não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver seu reflexo. Seu sonho estava prestes a se concretizar.

Ouviram leves batidas na porta e um aviso de um dos empregados, dizendo que os convidados já estavam acomodados no jardim.

\- Muito bem, meninas... Vamos? – Mina chamou.

As amigas desceram as escadas, encontrando os pais de Ochako que estavam esperando ali, quase tão ansiosos e emocionados quanto a noiva. As madrinhas saíram pela porta que dava acesso ao jardim, deixando a família reunida. Mina pegou o buquê – feito de tulipas laranjas – que estava numa mesa ali perto e entregou para a amiga antes de sair, lhe dando um sorriso confiante e fazendo um "jóinha" com a mão.

\- Estou tão feliz por vocês, minha filha – a mãe de Ochako começou.

\- Ficamos felizes em te ver feliz – prosseguiu o pai. – Mesmo que sua escolha seja passar o resto de sua vida com uma pessoa tão explosiva... Literalmente.

\- Pai! – a garota disse sorrindo enquanto revirava os olhos.

Os pais de Ochako sorriram de volta, tentando conter a emoção de finalmente ver sua pequena filha se casando. Ouviram a marcha nupcial começar e se colocaram em seus lugares em frente à porta, ficando cada um de um lado da noiva.

\- É agora – a morena disse, mal conseguindo respirar direito.

\- Vai dar tudo certo – sua mãe lhe disse amorosamente.

Ouviram um clique e a porta começou a se abrir lentamente, revelando as escadas e o jardim que estavam lindamente decorados. Um grande tapete vermelho ía de onde eles estavam até o altar que havia sido montado embaixo de uma das árvores. Durante todo o caminho da noiva era possível ver vasos com lindas flores rosas e laranjas a cada certa distância. Cadeiras brancas foram perfeitamente alinhadas em fileiras, todas utilizadas por um seleto grupo de pessoas íntimas do casal, apenas aqueles que eram realmente próximos deles – afinal, não fazia muito a cara da noiva fazer um casamento gigante e que fosse transmitido na televisão, como alguns heróis faziam.

Ochako estava tão nervosa que nem percebeu que já estava de frente para seu noivo no altar, que a olhava um pouco abobado. Katsuki não era do tipo que ficava demonstrando suas emoções a não ser que fosse a raiva, mas não havia conseguido conter a expressão boba ao ver a mulher de sua vida vindo em sua direção tão... Linda.

E a morena não fez uma expressão muito diferente quando pode observar seu futuro marido mais de perto. Katsuki estava com o cabelo todo penteado para trás, usava um terno cinza escuro e estava mais bonito do que de costume, na opinião da morena. Ele lhe deu um leve sorriso, quando a pegou pela mão e se viraram de frente para o altar.

Nenhum dos dois conseguia ouvir realmente o que estava sendo falado na cerimônia. Estavam muito ansiosos e afobados com a situação. Tudo o que conseguiam pensar era que finalmente estavam realizando aquilo que haviam passado os últimos 4 anos lutando para que acontecesse.

\- E agora vamos aos votos – o juiz que celebrava a união disse, chamando a atenção dos noivos.

O casal virou de frente um para o outro, segurando as duas mãos. Katsuki respirou fundo e começou.

\- Ochako... Toda vez que eu abro os olhos pela manhã e te vejo ou quando eu volto para casa depois de um dia estressante e sou recebido com o sorriso que só você sabe dar... Nessas horas eu me sinto o homem mais sortudo do mundo. Eu mudei muito desde que começamos a namorar e sinto que foi para melhor. Você me faz um homem melhor. Eu te amo.

Bakugou sorriu docemente, um sorriso que só era destinado à sua amada. Ergueu um pouco a mão esquerda dela e colocou a aliança, beijando o local em seguida. A morena se segurava o máximo que podia, mas sentiu uma lágrima teimosa descer por sua bochecha quando começou os seus votos.

\- Katsuki, eu me sinto completa a cada vez que você sorri assim para mim, sinto-me a mulher mais feliz desse universo. Agradeço por ter uma amiga louca o suficiente para bolar um plano adolescente que acabou envolvendo você e agradeço por eu ter sido ainda mais louca por ter aceitado. Não tinha como saber na época, mas aquele era o começo de um relacionamento que vai durar por toda nossa vida. Eu te amo desde o primeiro beijo que demos e eu vou te amar até o meu coração parar de bater.

Ochako repetiu o gesto do amado e colocou a aliança em sua mão esquerda, também a beijando após o ato.

\- Assim sendo, não tendo objeções contra esse matrimônio, eu os declaro marido e mulher. Pode...

O juiz não teve tempo de terminar a frase, pois Katsuki já havia agarrado Ochako pela cintura e a puxado para um beijo delicado. O casal logo se separou e saiu andando pelo tapete, sendo aplaudidos pelos convidados.

A festa começou assim que os noivos chegaram à outra parte do jardim, que estava arrumada e decorada para receber todos os convidados para um almoço. Havia diversas mesas redondas com cadeiras iguais às que estavam na cerimônia. Em cima de cada mesa, havia pequenos vasos com arranjos iguais aos do caminho dos noivos e pequenas velas decorativas.

Não demorou muito para que os convidados ficassem mais animados e começassem a dançar e se divertir. Os noivos ainda estavam sentados em sua mesa, observando a tudo orgulhosos.

\- Nós conseguimos... Como será que vai ser nossa vida agora? – ela perguntou um pouco ansiosa.

\- Não acho que vai mudar tanta coisa, a gente já estava morando juntos – ele respondeu parecendo um pouco pensativo, mas então sorriu e lhe acariciou a bochecha. – Mas agora eu posso esfregar na cara de todo mundo que _eu_ sou o marido da grande Uravity.

\- Você é muito besta – ela disse rindo.

\- E você me ama mesmo assim – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, com um ar presunçoso.

\- Imensamente.

\- E eu também.

Katsuki se aproximou de Ochako e lhe puxou para um beijo leve. As sensações que esse simples toque ainda lhe causava eram ridículas, na opinião do loiro, mas lhe passavam a maior certeza de que seus sentimentos eram verdadeiros.

Ouviram uma música mais lenta começar a tocar e Katsuki reconheceu como a música que costumavam dançar de vez em quando em casa. Levantou-se e esticou a mão para a esposa, fazendo uma pequena reverência.

\- Dança comigo, senhora Bakugou? – perguntou sorrindo.

\- Com todo o prazer, senhor Bakugou.

O casal foi em direção ao espaço onde as pessoas estavam dançando e começaram a dançar também.

A primeira dança de casados.

A primeira tarde que passaram juntos como casados.

Tudo era apenas o começo de um casamento que duraria até o fim de suas vidas.


End file.
